Bad Boy
by Rosalynn Specter
Summary: I know this is wrong. I know this might end badly. For both of us. That he’s a bad boy and I’m a good girl, but he’s such a cute bad boy. My bad boy. A YinxYuck Valentine's Day oneshot XD


Bad Boy

A Yin Yang Yo! Oneshot

_Yin's POV_

"YANG!! What the hell are you doing!?"

Why, of all days, Yang has to make so much noise while I'm reading my book!?...Well, he always makes noise while I read it, but I'm SO close of finishing it.

I get to the room to stop _whatever _he's doing, and I see him. With a tuxedo. Bowtie and all.

Now _that's _a surprise.

"Ummmm Yang? What's with the tux?"

He rolls his eyes, which to my opinion it's a miracle, since he looks so tight with the tux. "Yin, how could you really forget? Today's Valentine's Day!"

It took me some seconds to process what he just said. I mean, did _I_ really forget that? "R-really? Is it the 14th already!?"

He looks at me skeptically. "You really forgot? It's your favorite day!"

He's right at that. Every single Valentine, I wake up all excited, hoping for a cute boy to invite me. Sometimes I didn't get out at all; sometimes I had a date…which always failed. In other words: my love life _sucked._ Despite that, I always waited eagerly for next year's.

I wonder why I wasn't excited this time.

"So…I guess you have a date this time?" Yang also sucked at this time of year. The few times he got out, he always returned with a notorious mark of a slap on his face. Silly, silly Yang.

However, he looks more excited than ever. "The hell I do! And it's with Lena! Can you believe it!?"

"Oh, of course, Lena." I didn't like the fact that my brother and my best friend are dating. I know they both are so happy and stuff, but it's still so…uncomfortable.

I watch him fix his already tight tie while talking to me, "What about you? Are you going out?"

I can't help but shrug, "Naaaah, I guess no more disappointments for me this year."

"What about Coop?"

I give him one of those glares that could make babies cry. Of course, it's enough for him to get my point. "Oh right, you don't like him. But I thought you liked bad guys?"

"Well, he _can't_ be evil after last time, so our…" Damn, the word itself gives me nausea, "_relationship_ didn't work."

I hear him sneer while cleaning his shirt, "_Right._ Hey, what about coming with Lena and me? You wouldn't be so alone, then."

Did he just say him, Lena _and_ me? _Together?_ Right. Thanks but NO thanks. "No no! It's fine. I'll just stay here and read…"

"Come _on,_ Yin! Even Master Yo is going out tonight!"

Before I can reply, Master Yo comes out of the blue, grinning and in a tuxedo too. I think my eye's twitching now.

"The hell I am!" he chortles happily, "and guess with who!?"

Yang pretends to be thinking. After all, he just can't for real, "Ummm, the pretzel lady?"

Master Yo gives Yang a glare similar to my baby-crying one, "First of all, that's a guy…who just happens to look a lot like a woman. And no, I'm not dating him," he shudders, "I'm taking Amanda, Cecilia and Tammy!"

We both stare at him, "_WHO?_"

He groans, like if the answer were THAT obvious, "You know, the three girls who loved me back in high school."

Say what?

"Master Yo," I try not to go into a rant, "those women tried to drown you…in a pool of lava!"

"Yeah, I know," he pulls a face, reminding the time he was a baby, "but I bribed them into dating me for tonight. Who knew it would work?"

My eyebrow automatically rises, "You _bribed_ them?"

"Yup. 15 dollars each and pretzel coupons. It wasn't easy to give those, though."

Yang bursts out laughing behind me, and I almost do too, I admit, "Pretzel coupons?"

And Master Yo pouts again. Guess he's still quite a baby. "Hey! Girls love coupons. Everybody knows that!" he then focuses on me, "Hey, where's your dress?"

God people, I'm not going out tonight! "Uhhh, actually, I'm not going out tonight, I just want to finish my book-"

"You are not!? But you were so excited last year!" Why does Master have to overreact like that? It can be so freaky sometimes…

"What about going out with Yang and Lena?"

OK, definitely, I just felt one vein bursting on my forehead. Or maybe they were two. "Thanks, but NO thanks. I prefer to stay tonight, _really._" I guess I sounded too harsh, but really, does anybody see how uncomfortable I feel!?

"Well, if you say so…" he turns then to Yang, "Let's go Yang, or they will eat all the food!" and walks out our room. He's even thinking of food _tonight? _ Meh, I guess that's panda stuff.

"Coming, Master Yo!" Yang turns around to face me, "Bye Yin. Feel free to joins us if you want to-

Uh-huh, NO chance of that tonight, bro. "Don't worry, I'll be OK."

He smiles at me and then leaves the room, walking rather like a penguin, making me burst out laughing. Seems that the tux is tighter than I expected.

As soon as they are out, I start reading the book, but somehow I can't focus. There's a question that's blocking my mind.

Is my love life really THAT bad?

I think of all the boys that I have dated. First there's Coop, my nerdy admirer who used to work for the Night Master. Due to that, he's corrupted by evil…which I like. But he can't be evil, and I don't like him nerdy.

First fail.

Then there's Jobeaux, the half-goat Redneckistanian who I treated bad, thinking he was a spy with terrible hygiene and manners. It turned out that he was really a prince, and also my dream boy. But he ended hating me and left. Plus, he had already a fiancée.

Second fail.

Clamuel follows Jobeaux. He was a jewel-puking clam who I tricked into being my friend just to get the jewels. Of course, he got it all wrong until the point I had to marry him. I refused at first, and he got so pissed off that he turned into some clam-monster and tried to eat Yang. I finally agree to marry him, and he also turned out to be a hottie, but our wedding just lasted 1 hour and he dumped me they same way Jobeaux did. At least I got the chance of sending a shark on him.

Third fail.

And there's Terry. Terry Otter. I met him at Camp Magic Pants, and God, he was _so_ sweet! He even gave me a Twonicorn plushie (which attacked him later, thanks to Yang and his wand). He claimed himself to be the Chosen One, and that he had to awaken a beast for either good or evil. It turned that the monster was the Golden Pants statue, that _I_ was the Chosen One, and that Terry was Yuck's helper-

Yuck.

The combo of all that's bad in Yang and me. The only one to almost beat Master Yo, and near to being the strongest Woo Foo warrior ever. And also the biggest, dirtiest, most stupid goddamn liar IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!

Yuck, my fifth failure. As another apprentice of the Night Master, he hid himself on a dreamy boy disguise and called himself Brett. Since he was all I wanted in a boy, I fell inmediatly for him. Now that I think about it, all the time I spent with him were the happiest hours of my life. I mean, he was so nice to me…so tender…I even had my first kiss with him…

But it turned out to be a whole, damn lie. A lie to get my power to return to his former form. Every kiss, every hug, every tender word…just lies.

And now I'm noticing I'm leaving the dojo and into the forest. I'm not surprised, though. Everytime I get mad, I go to the forest. It's so calm and quiet in there.

I stop at the clearing in middle of the forest. Despite the fact that it's dark already, it's very bright in here. The moon's full, and its light hits exactly at the place I'm standing.

I just try to forget all my problems and sit on the grass, my feet sinking into the little pond in middle of the clearing. To forget about my love misfortune. To forget about _him._

"Well, well, well. Look what the night brought."

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Dear God _no!_ Not _that_ voice! Please not _him!_

I turn around slowly, my eyes resting on the branch of one of the pines behind me.

And there he was. Standing above me, his dull green fur glowing a pale silver-white under the full moon, his amber eyes glowing like fire, smiling that mischievous grin I hated so much.

But if I hated it, why did I felt like melting while he smiled?

"What are you doing here, Yin? Without your brother?" His smile grew wider.

I instantly froze at his words. I just realized already what does Yuck means. I and Yang always defeated him, but without my brother, I can call myself a dead rabbit.

Yuck is going to _kill _me.

"What's wrong, honey bunny?" He jumps off the tree, getting dangerously closer to me. He hasn't called me like that since he pretended to be Brett. "You look like you have seen a ghost!" And he throws his head back, laughing a cold cruel laugh that sends chills down my spine.

I then notice that he isn't wearing the ragged dojo shirt he always uses. He's now just using a pair of torn purple pants, leaving his furry chest exposed. Seeing him like that is just making me feel….uneasy. And…happy?

Why the _hell_ am I feeling like this!?

"I-I'm not a-afraid of you, Yuck!" Great, now I'm stuttering. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too. "I-I will defeat you!"

He laughs again, along with more chills for me. "Well, should be. After our last…encounter," I could swear his smile vanished for a second, "I have been training day and night. I didn't sleep or eat for a good bunch of days, but it was worth it." He raises his closed fists and opens them; revealing razor sharp claws that ignite with fire, "I'm now stronger than ever!"

And now he's in front of me, his hands reaching for my throat.

One second more, and my throat would be burned, but I moved out of the way in time, thank God. Before I realize what I'm doing, I turn around and hit Yuck straight in the jaw, my fist glowing a bright blue.

Yuck steps back, wiping the blood from his mouth, and growls at me. I step back in response, but I stand in a fighting position, both my hands glowing now. I won't let this idiot kill me, I'm not that dumb.

But as I look at him closely, I feel about to faint. Really, what's happening to me!?

"You will regret that! YUCK-CINERATE!!" he joins his hands and points them at me, but instead of the red ray of light I was used to, ruby red flames aim right at me. I almost got cooked by gazing at the flames, but moved away just in time for the flames to miss me and burn about 100 of the pines behind me.

Oh Damn. THAT was Yuck-cinerate? I'm a goner.

As for Yuck, he's just smiling like if this was a game. "Surprised? After all, I have grown stronger. Just admit it, without your moronic brother, you are no better than _dead._"

"MORONIC!?" I couldn't help screaming. NOBODY, even less him, insults my brother like that, just me. "What do YOU know about family, Yuck!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GODDAMN FAMILY!!"

As soon as I said that, I instantly regretted it.

Yuck stepped back, looking like if I just stabbed him in the heart, his hands trembling by his sides. For a second I thought he was going to cry, so I reach out for him, "Yuck…"

And he growls. But it's not the same growl as the one I heard minutes ago. This is a more feral growl, a guttural snarl that rumbles deep in his chest. His whole body is trembling now.

He raises his head, looking at me. I freeze in fear. His eyes are now bloodshot with rage, and his teeth seem to have grown larger and sharper…or is it my imagination?

"You think it's funny!?" The hatred in his voice makes me flinch, "You think that my pain is funny!?"

Now _I'm_ the one trembling. I have never, _ever_ seen Yuck like this. "N-no," not even I can hear my voice now, "Yuck, i-it's not what you-"

"Am I not good enough for you!?" he steps closer to me, even more enraged, "It's that all I am to you? A _freak!?_" in the blink of an eye he pushes me to the ground. I try to scream, to run, but my whole body is now pure ice…

"You hurt me, Yin. You and your brother," his voice is lower, but still full of hatred, "and you hurt me greatly. Now it's my turn," and he raised his flaming fist, ready to ram it into my chest.

For a second, everything froze for me. Yuck froze. My body froze. My heart froze. Only my thoughts kept racing through my mind.

It's all over. I'm going to die. Yuck is about to kill me, and however, I don't longer feel afraid. I somehow feel happy, happy with the fact that Yuck will be the last person I will see.

And then it hit me. I know realize, it's now so clear….

…that I love Yuck.

It sounds weird, I know. After all I did to him; after all he did to me, it's logical for us to hate each other. But I love him. I now realize that when he pretended to be Brett, it was always him who hugged me, who protected me. Him, and not Brett, because Brett never existed. It was always Yuck. And I loved him.

In the split second he was about to kill me, I reached for him and hugged him hard, burying my face into his furry chest.

I feel him frozen by my sudden reaction. His hands are no longer burning, but his trembling is worse than ever, "Y-Yin-"

"I love you, Yuck," it's all I can say.

Now even his trembling has stopped, "Y-you just said-"

"That I love you, I know," and I kiss him before the tears roll down my cheeks. I kiss him with a hunger and a feeling of wanting I never felt before. I wrap my arms around his neck; I want to keep him close to me…

But he pushes me away.

I look at him, hurt. Did he just push me? Doesn't he love me back, even if _I_ love _him? _But he just keeps staring at me, his face totally blank of emotion.

I'm about to leave, heartbroken, when I feel his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his lips crushing mine.

I feel his tongue slipping into mine, his hunger and wanting even more powerful than my own. I am shocked at first, but now I kiss him back, clutching his fur, in fear I might lose him. I hear him whisper my name in the few times we gasp for breath.

After long minutes we finally stop. He strokes my cheek, wiping the tears away, while I rest my head on his chest. I now realize how warm Yuck really is; he's so warm, almost like a fever…

"You know, we are breaking the rules now…" he whispers in my ear.

"I know."

"Your brother and master won't like this."

"I _know._"

He looks at me in such a lovingly way, "And still you want to be with me?"

I peck him lightly on the cheek, "Of course I do; we belong together now. Plus, how can I resist such a guy like you?"

And he smiles at me with that wolfish grin I now love.

I know this is wrong. I know this might end badly. For both of us. That he's a bad boy and I'm a good girl, but he's such a cute bad boy.

_My _bad boy.

"You will stay with me, right Yuck?"

His smile widens, and he holds now my face with both his hands. "Always."

And he crushes his lips on mine once again.

--------

Yeah, yeah. I wanted to make a YinxYuck fanfic for Valentine's Day. Sorry if this one's pretty crappy….Well, not THAT crappy X3.

Yin Yang Yo! Belongs to Bob Boyle. Story belongs to me.


End file.
